


Magatsu Tokyo

by MisterSakamoto (MisterRedHood)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), M/M, Please atlus let me romance Ryuji, Ryuji and Akira's relationship is closeted from the other Phantom Thieves, Soft Ryuji, Trickster Clash, Vanilla P5R Ending (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterSakamoto
Summary: The moment he destroyed the evidence of the crimes committed by Adachi, Yu Narukami has become his accomplice. Now, he is being forced to assist the young man in his next crime: bringing the same panic that plagues the small town of Inaba to the enchanting Tokyo. However, this won't be easy, once they will be entering the Phantom Thieves' territory.Will Joker and his friends be able to stop the demigod Tohru from bringing ruin to Japan and the whole world?
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Shadow Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 8





	Magatsu Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persona: Magatsu Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673822) by Myself. 



**Saturday, February 2nd - 20XX**

**???, ??? - 19:27**

Seeing the Tokyo landscape being swallowed up by a dense fog sent shivers down Yu Narukami's skin. Just by remembering the terrors he went through in Inaba because of that damn fog, he was already starting to feel anxious. However, he needed to follow his path.

With each step he took towards the immensity of clouds, he heard more and more strange sounds, to a point where he started thinking they were shadows.

"Am I on the midnight channel ...?" He asked himself in thoughts, while the sounds seemed to be approaching. The tension he felt made him startle when he heard a human voice.

"Narukami.", called the voice, sounding extremely familiar to the gray-haired young man. "I'm glad you have arrived."

"Adachi...", Yu replied, maintaining his position and raising his right hand, already seeing a Tarot card floating over his hand.

"Don't even try.", said the voice in a tone that seemed to bring anger. Immediately, the card simply disappeared from Narukami's hand, and he was unable to make it reappear. "Wanna get behind bars?"

The boy just grunted in response, feeling totally helpless in that situation.

"I just wanna talk." Adachi's speech was followed by his typical diabolical laughs. "I'll brighten your way."

Inside the dense fog, Narukami could see a silhouette appear. Despite reminding him of his first Persona, Izanagi, he knew that it wasn't the case. Magatsu Izanagi, one of Adachi's Personas. Without delay, the path ahead of him opened up, revealing only a road, with no shadows, no vehicles, just one person at the end, almost impossible to see.

And so Yu followed the path that opened up in front of him, while bringing some thoughts to himself, mainly regret. He had been trying so hard to solve the case, but ended up letting his emotions get in the way. The investigation team already had the culprit's name in hand, but remembering the time he spent with the detective blurred his sense of justice. And now he saw the madness of his “partner” spread across fields beyond Inaba, even reaching the country's capital.

Distracted by the thoughts, he didn't realize that he had already reached his destination, being woken up by Adachi's hand, which prevented him from walking.

"Where do you think you're going?", the detective questioned, pulling the boy back. Without hesitation, he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer so that they were facing each other. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of work by being my partner, did you?"

Yu tried to protest, but no words came out of his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot.", said Adachi, releasing the boy and watching him for a few seconds, before snapping his fingers.

The gray-haired boy felt a slight impact on his throat after the crack, as if his voice had returned. That was how he realized that the man had used a silence spell.

"We ain't in Tokyo.", Adachi started an explanation. "Actually, we are, but in an alternative reality, the Metaverse." He laughed briefly before continuing the explanation. "Here is like the TV world, but with a much greater potential! Here, I can bring the fog storm to everyone's cognition, and finally bring the shadows to reality!" More laughter. "And you, my dedicated partner, will help me." He pointed at Narukami, showing his devilish and hideous smile to the boy.


End file.
